This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A liquid crystal display device comprises: a color film substrate and an array substrate disposed opposite to each other, a liquid crystal molecule layer disposed between the two, and spacers for supporting between the two. Specifically, the spacers comprise main spacers and auxiliary spacers, wherein the main spacers are for maintaining the space between the color film substrate and the array substrate, and the auxiliary spacers are for making the liquid crystal display device resume rapidly after it is affected by external forces. Improper design of the spacers will make the supporting strength of the spacers not enough, causing poor pressure resistant performance of the liquid crystal display device, wherein the pressure resistant performance includes occurrence of water ripples and polishing resistance performance, etc. For example, if the supporting strength of the spacers is not sufficient, then when the liquid crystal display device is extruded by an external force, a considerable deformation will occur at the extrusion position of the liquid crystal display device, so as to cause the liquid crystal molecules to flow at the extrusion position and the liquid crystal display device to produce water ripples.
In the prior art, the supporting strength of the spacers is enhanced mainly by increasing the density of the main spacers (the number of main spacers within a unit area), and thus the pressure resistant performance of the liquid crystal display device is improved. However, the inventor of the present application found that increasing the density of the main spacers will substantially reduce the liquid crystal margin (LC margin) of the liquid crystal display device, rendering the LC margin of the liquid crystal display device too small, i.e., the scope of the amount of the liquid crystal molecules that need to be dripped in the liquid crystal display device is too narrow.